Scenes From A Marriage
by OddCelloSocks
Summary: Between Series 4 and Series 5 there were 3 years we didn't get to see. This is a collection of oneshots with scenes from Arthur and Gwen's marriage that we didn't get to see. Arwen but it will feature most of the other main characters at one point or another.
1. Wedding Night

**Decided I wanted a slightly more light-hearted fic to make up for all the angst and drama in my other one. This one is going to be cute scenes, with possibly the smallest amount of angst occasionally, from their marriage. According to the producers we missed 3 years after the end of series 4 so this is me filling it up. I hope you enjoy them and as always read and review **

Wedding Night

Gwen awoke to the feel of strong arms encasing her. For a moment she was disorientated not recognising the shape she was seemingly pressed up against. She shifted slightly as she remembered just who it was she was pressed against, and why. Arthur's chest was warm and strong, the perfect pillow for her head it seemed. She snuggled closer before blushing slightly as she realised that she had no clothes on.

'Well' she thought 'It was our wedding night' Her mind wandered back to the activities of the evening and her blush gave way to an all engulfing warmth as she remembered the mutual pleasure and the attentiveness from her new husband. Of all the stories she had heard about the pain and awkwardness of a woman's first time she had experienced very little.

'He was the perfect gentleman' she mused 'so gentle and sweet' the she smirked 'the first time at least'. As after the first round, which had been followed by a small clean up and some delicate dosing the passion they had both been masking during the months of their engagement was unleashed which was again mutually beneficial. 'Mutually Beneficial' Guinevere giggled softly to herself 'Well that was one way of putting it'

"How am I ever supposed to get any sleep if you fidget so?" Arthur's slightly amused voice broke her out of her thoughts

"Sorry" she offered not really regretting it

"No you're not" he chuckled bending his head down to kiss her lips. She sighed slightly as he withdrew, happy and content.

"So what was it that was so amusing?" He questioned only half serious as he met her eyes

"Oh I was just thinking" she said idly playing with the smattering of hair on his chest

"About?" Arthur prodded

"You, me" she paused and Arthur took on a comically offended pout "last night" she continued

"Oh" Arthur's voice took on a deeper, more seductive tone "And what was it about last night that you found so amusing?" he questioned as he began to place open mouthed kisses over her shoulder and collar bone.

"Mmm" Gwen scooted even closer to Arthur, if that was possible completely forgetting the question

"Well?" Arthur asked between kisses, and slowly Guinevere managed to find a piece of her mind that had not surrendered to his kisses to formulate an answer

"Just that it exceeded all my expectations" Arthur withdrew slightly and raised one eyebrow

"And, pray tell, what expectations were they?" Gwen gazed into his eyes smouldering eyes, slightly embarrassed.

"Just whisperings of stories from loud maids and the like, they all said it wasn't enjoyable, the first time"

"And what conclusion did you draw" Arthur asked his voice remaining deep.

"Very enjoyable" she replied her voice lowered to just above a whisper, clouded with desire as Arthur began to move his hands over her body.

"Let's see if we can keep that up shall we?" and he covered her mouth with his again as she moaned into him.


	2. The Blue Dress

**Thank you so much for such a positive response to the first chapter, it inspired me to write this one quickly and get it up. To answer a question in a review; no I will not be doing a chapter for each day we didn't get as they would give this story 1095 chapters and I think I would run out of things to write about! If you like this then please feel free to check out my other story 'The Broken Queen' and please leave feedback of things you would like me to write about or any ideas. **

**The Blue Dress **

Gwen smoothed down the fabric of her dress down nervously. It was a rich blue in colour and shimmered slightly as it caught the rays of sunlight that filtered through the windows; it gave a sense of beauty to the wearer and the dress was as much as a proclamation of wealth and importance of a person as it was a beautiful dress. However for Gwen it was only making her feel more nervous about the upcoming council meeting where she would be presenting her own ideas to the council, without Arthur.

He had insisted that they needed to learn to take orders and more importantly listen to the both of them as rulers as much as it pained him to make her do this alone. She understood and had thought it a good idea, until now when she actually had to do it.

This dress was the final one she had, had made for her and it had taken the longest as she had requested a few changes to make it more comfortable. While her red dress was by far the most impressive dress the fabric was stiff and heavy making it difficult to wear for the entire day comfortably. Her purple dress was also heavy with silk and jewels so her blue dress was her comfort dress. She had suggested a beautiful fabric which was lighter than the traditional velvets and silk composites used for royal dresses. The blue was rich in colour, different to that of her old servants dress, but it was still symbolic of when Arthur proposed to her. It was the little alterations she had made that were supposed to make this dress her own and truly comfortable. At the moment the comfortable part of her plan was failing but the reasonable part of her brain assumed that this was because of the weight of what she was about to face. She was shaken out of her thoughts by the doors opening behind her.

She spun, not at all regally and nearly lost her balance. Strong arms encased her, setting her right.

"Arthur" she breathed

"Careful" he chuckled and then sucked in breath as he took her in "You look..." He broke off seemingly unable to find his words

"Arthur?" she questioned raising an eyebrow slightly

"Beautiful" he finished softly causing Guinevere to blush slightly

"Thank you" she murmured, doubting her would ever understand just how she felt when he said something like that to her. The feeling of security and love it instilled in her.

"Hey" he pulled her into a hug and for a moment she closed her eyes resting her head on his chest, pretending it was just them. "Are you ready?" He asked into her hair.

"No, but oh well" Guinevere sighed and withdrew looking up at her husband

"You are ready, you just need to believe in yourself" Arthur said squeezing her arm

"Maybe" Gwen replied refusing to meet his eyes with a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Arthur chuckled and kissed her cheek lightly.

"You will be fine, better than fine" he decided "You will be amazing" Gwen's eyebrow furrowed slightly in disbelief.

"You are so well prepared on this and even if that doesn't work, which it will, you and your beauty will knock them all of their seats anyway" Guinevere laughed slightly but glanced at the door. Sir Leon entered

"It's time My Lady"

"You will be brilliant Guinevere" Arthur dipped slightly kissing her one last time before guiding her to Sir Leon's waiting arm.

"I will see you after?" Gwen questioned slightly timid

"Of course, I will be waiting" he offered her a heart melting smile as she turned to enter the council chambers.

'I will be fine' she thought 'Arthur believes in me' she smiled slightly as she walked up to her throne her blue dress moving with ease around her body. 'Yes' she thought 'I will be fine'


	3. First Homecoming

**I'm having a bit of writers block with my other story at the moment so I thought I'd update this one instead. I hope you like it and thank you for your continued reviews/favourites/etc.**

First Homecoming

Guinevere sat at the window peering anxiously into the courtyard below, waiting. She knew that just because she was marrying Arthur it didn't mean that she would no longer have to suffer the agony of not knowing how he was when he was away, but it didn't make it any easier. He had been away settling a conflict with bandits terrorising small villages on the southernmost borders of Camelot. It was the fourth week of his absence and Guinevere was growing restless, the last she had heard was a brief report a week ago that he was still alive.

'I need to know' she thought desperately 'I just can't take not knowing'. In Guinevere's head, not knowing meant bad news and those thoughts had been tormenting her since that day after Arthur had left. Luckily businesses within the kingdom had been running quite smoothly and the council had grown to trust her judgment and respect her as a ruler. Granted there was still the odd snide comment that was muttered or slyly masked questioning of her decisions but the majority of the nobles were on her side. Elyan had stayed behind to assist her due to a training injury that had not yet fully healed. She had been thankful for his presence as he had helped her deal with the lack of information over Arthur's whereabouts.

Guinevere sighed loudly putting her head in her hands briefly before getting up and walking over to the bed frame, her hand bracing herself up. She bit back a broken sob as she stared at the neatly made bed. She had taken to sleeping on the lounger since a few days after Arthur's departure as the bed felt cold and empty without her husband. She perched carefully on the edge and her hand strayed to stroke the fine materials that now made up the duvet cover. Last year it was something she could only dream about yet now she had it she realised just how little it meant without Arthur being by her side. He had often told her that being King meant nothing if she wasn't by his side and Guinevere was realising just how much it was exactly the same for her.

'Please let him be ok' she prayed softly, to anyone who was listening. She wasn't fussed whether it was God or a troll that lived in the clouds she just wanted someone to look over her husband.

A soft knock at the door broke her thoughts, composing herself quickly she answered.

"Come" Elyan walked in carefully shutting the door behind him.

"Gwen?" he questioned noticing her distress. She shook her head as she felt her resolve slip and the tears she was trying so desperately to hide slip through. In a flash he was by her side gathering her into a hug.

"I'm sorry" she wept into his shoulder "I'm so scared"

"It's fine, you're allowed to be" Elyan soothed rubbing her back

"I'm meant to be a strong ruler when all I really am is a basket case because my husband's away"

"Hey you know that's not true and you know it" Elyan frowned at her "Arthur knows you are fit to be left in charge and he trusts you, anyway your his wife you are allowed to be worried" He loosened his hold on her slightly and caught her looking distressed "even though he will be fine" he added quickly. Gwen gave a watery chuckle

"You're hopeless" she said batting him on his arm

"But I'm your brother and you love me" he said playfully earning a smile and a pause of the tears.

"Yes I do" she said before pulling him back into a hug.

"He will be back before you know it"

"I kn-" The loud clanging of the bells toll interrupted her. Guinevere sprang up and ran over to the window to see Camelot red cresting hill before the drawbridge.

"Their back" she uttered before running out of the room. Elyan chuckled before following her swiftly. Tradition dictated that the Queen usually received the King on his return from quests in the main council chambers.

'Hang tradition" Guinevere thought as she navigated the halls of the castle with ease 'I miss my husband and I want to see him'

Breathless she reached the main doors to see Arthur dismounting his horse. Not even slowing slightly as she ran down the steps towards her husband. Arthur turned just in time to see his wife running towards him, breaking into a smile he took just a few steps before she threw her arms around his neck. He grasped her waist and lifter her slightly until her feet were just off of the ground.

"You're safe" she murmured in his ear "Thank God you're safe"

"Hey" Arthur whispered softly "I'm fine, I missed you so much"

"Me too" she squeezed him tighter, a few tears leaking out of her eyes. Arthur pulled out of the embrace and ducked his head capturing her lips in a short but deep kiss.

"I love you" he said taking her hands

"I love you too, so much" He extended his arm around her pulling her close as they walked inside the castle seemingly ignoring the hasty departure all the other knights had made.

**Hope you liked it!**


	4. Early Mornings

**Planning for a bit of angst in the one after this but I thought it was a bit early in the story to do angst just yet.**

**Early Mornings**

Despite her new routine which came with her royal status, Gwen could not help but wake up as the sun crested over the horizon, purely out of habit. Arthur, bless him, had tried adjust to his wife's habit but failed miserably having been used to a certain amount of sleep in his bed. Guinevere enjoyed waking up in his arms everyday and no longer found the early hour an annoyance but refreshing as she was able to take her time and enjoy the sunrise.

Slowly she pulled out of his arms, pausing as he stirred slightly not wanting to wake him. He was normally a very heavy sleeper but he seemed to be tuned into her movements as if she made any major movements he would wake. She found it endearing but it could be frustrating on mornings like this when she wanted to be up and doing something.

Now safely off the bed she turned to look at her sleeping husband who was trying to adjust to the loss of the warm body next to him. In his sleep his brow furrowed slightly as he reached out to where Guinevere had been. Smiling at his inadvertent cuteness she placed a hand on his cheek brushing a stray strand of his hair off of his forehead. It did as she intended and he relaxed as even in his sleep state he knew she was there. Noiselessly she went behind the screen and changed into her most simple gown which was a light lilac colour with more embroidery than jewels and it was also less structured. The skirt flowed around her legs instead of standing rigidly which, for hot summer days that she was sure it would be today, it was a lot more comfortable.

Silently she let herself out of their chambers and made her way down to the courtyard and through to the lower town. The market was just setting up for the day and there was a sense of calm on the city before the general hustle and bustle of the day began. Gwen liked coming down this early as it was less formal and she could speak to the people, her old friends without one of the guards following her. Granted people still addressed her formally but it was better than nothing.

"Good Morning Greta" she called approaching the bakery stand

"Morning My Lady" the plump lady chirped "and how are you this lovely morning?"

"I am quite well, definitely enjoying this weather" Greta nodded already wrapping up the Queen's order which was the same ever since she was old enough to buy bread.

"You know me too well" Guinevere chuckled

"You've always had the same Gwen, ever since you were a little girl – sorry My Lady" she corrected quickly. Guinevere laughed.

"Greta you have known me nearly my whole life you are allowed to address me by my name" Greta chuckled as well before straightening.

"My Lord" she bowed her head. Guinevere turned to see Arthur walking towards her, she smiled.

"Arthur it's before midday and you are up are you feeling ok?" she asked pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Very funny" Arthur replied capturing her hand and kissing it. "I wouldn't have woken up if I hadn't been left alone" Guinevere smiled guiltily

"Sorry for waking you"

"Ah I don't mind, not if I get to spend more time with you" he kissed her hand again as she shook her head

"Sire I do believe you are trying to get me to fall for your charms"

"Is it working?" he dead panned before joining his wife in a laugh. To the side Greta could not help but observe the young couple. For all the royalty and supposed pomp and circumstance they were very normal, as well as obviously in love. Of course it was the talk of the Kingdom that Prince Arthur was marrying for love not for the Kingdom but some could not help but speculate it was more to spite his father than actual love for a serving girl.

"So what is it you were doing before?"

"Before you interrupted you mean?" she asked playfully

"Yes"

"I was buying my favourite bread from Greta" and she gestured to Greta who was desperately trying to blend into the background

"She's been selling me my favourite bread since I was a little girl"

"Very nice to meet you" Arthur addressed Greta nodding his head. Guinevere fought back a smile at Greta's amazement at being greeted by the King.

"Come my love, there is something else you should see" she said taking his hand "Have a good day Greta" Greta merely nodded, still in awe of the young couple. Guinevere led Arthur off down the path.

"You know that was really sweet" she said

"What was" Arthur asked, slightly confused

"Greeting her the way you did, I don't think she was expecting it"

"She is one of your friends and one of our people, I merely treated her as such" Guinevere smiled

"I'm glad you're here" she said moving closer to him

"Me too, I might get up early more often" he put his arm around her as she chuckled at the thought.


End file.
